questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of Mordavia
The Land of Mordavia">Hero Magazine: "...an abandoned castle somewhere in the Land of Mordavia.", QFG4 Hintbook, pg 5: "...contains a map of the Land of Mordavia...", pg 16: "...gathering information about the Land of Mordavia...", QFG4: "This day you have freed the Land of Mordavia from great evil.", Narrator: "There is a series of articles about the Land of Mordavia.", (Mordavia) is a valley in the mountains of eastern Gloriana located in Transylvania. It lies far to the east of Spielburg Valley and a bit west of Surria. Mordavia means Dark Valley in the Slavic tongue spoken thereBoris Stovich: Mordavia is the name of this valley, and of the town. Even the inn is called the Hotel Mordavia. The name means 'Dark Valley'.". The town of Mordavia acts as pretty much the single hub of civilization in the entire valley (besides the Gypsy camp). The valley was once ruled from Castle Borgov. The valley is a nexus of great magical power, which is why the gypsies and Cult of the Dark One were drawn to it. The Eastern Forest lie in and near the Valley. It is said that Mordavia was the original homeland of Erana. Garlic is the Mordavian national vegetable, and is a very popular ingredient in the Mordavian cuisine. Background The Land of Mordavia is a small valley surrounded by the Malignant Mountains to the south, the Carpathologic Mountains to the west, the Aphotic Alps to the north, and the Heinous Hills to the east. There is a single pass into valley that was once blocked by a treacherous swamp. Major sites in Mordavia include Erana's Garden, Castle Borgov, the Hangman Tree, the Cave of the Dark One (aka Dark Cave), the gypsy camp, and the town cemetery (location of Borgovs' CryptQFG:TAG, 351), the Squid StoneQFG:TAG, 343, and the Tomb of the Mad MonkQFG:TAG, pg 360. Geography and culture Farming is a very important job in Mordavia. Some of Mordavia's major exports and produce include corn, peanuts, pumpkins, avocados, wheat, paprika and garlic. Garlic (specifically known as "Mordavian Garlic") is considered the national vegetable. Goat cheese is also available in the general store as well, and used in some of Olga Stovich's sandwhiches. Fruits, berries, and other nuts are available as well, including wild blackberries (which are used in pies)..As well as other vegetables including red cabbage. The village woman spend most of their time canning vegetables from the fall harvest and making clothes and blankets to provide for the winter."You have probably met nearly all the men in town. Most of their wives work hard this time of year, canning all the vegetables from the fall harvest and making new clothes and blankets to provide for winter. Many of their dishes are made with locally grown garlic and other vegetables, and seasoned with paprika. Pumpkin wheat and whole wheat bread are locally baked as well. Meat consists of ducklings, lamb, chicken, and pheasant. Local dishes include Garlic Stew with vegetables. Roast lamb garnished with red cabbage (liberally flavored with garlic), roast duckling a la garlic, traditional Mordavian "Chicken Paprikash", and garlic pheasant. Another local delicacy is Olga's garlic and avacado sandwiches which are served in whole wheat and pumpkin wheat bread , sometimes with goat's cheese. Mordavia was once home to great herds of elephants, but have long disappeared or left. There is some discussion of importing new elephants to the land to replace those that had died off, or left. Landmarks *The ForestQFG4 Hintbook, pg57 and Eastern Forest *Tomb of the Mad Monk (Mad Monk's Tomb) *Mouth of the Dark One *Monastery of the Mad Monk *Cave of the Dark One (Dark Cave, Dark One's Cave) *Erana's Garden (Orana's Orchard) *Castle Borgov *Hangman Tree *Town of Mordavia (The TownQFG4 Hintbook, 51) *Gooey Path *Cemetery and Borgov Crypt *Gypsy Camp *The Swamp *Lake of the LostQFG4 Hintbook, 71 *Mount Malign *Squid Stone *Great Arch *Shopping Mall See also *Mordavia (Hero-U) Behind the scenes *Mordavia is hinted at the end of Quest for Glory 2, but is pushed back one game. *Mordavia is mentioned in QFG3, it is mentioned that the value of exchange for Mordavian coinage has bottomed out, since no one could travel in and out of the country at the time of QFG3. This implies that Tarna and Mordavia trade routes are directly linked to each other in some way. *Mordavia is intended to be located in the same equivalent location as Transylvania.Interaction Magazine, Fall 1992http://www.questforheroes.com/mattsqfgforum/viewtopic.php?t=569 Which is actually physically located southeast of Bavaria, Germany (Spielburg), which lies a bit northwest of Crete (Marete/Silmaria), and northwest of Persia/Arabia (Shapeir) on earth. *Several characters in Shadows of Darkness mention that Erana was originally from Mordavia (or at leat near Mordavia)Magda: "Erana was a powerful Magician who came from this area. There is a garden in the forest which she created. It is a place of safety for all who visit there." *In QFG1 it was originally said that the Fairy Folk (including Zara and Erana) originated from the forests beyond the mountains to the west of Spielburg Valley, this was later retconned in QFG2, to the east, "Eastern Woods", and confirmed in Shadows of Dakness (the manual and several ingame characters state Fairy Folk live in or near Mordavia), this is focused on more during a Magic User game. *Mordavia is hinted to have at one time had a large number of elephants. One townsperson, Ivan, is still an elephant herder. *Mordavia likely derives its name from former nation of "Moldavia" which lay just east of Transylvania. It became part of former Wallachia, and later became part of modern Romania. Moldova originally was part of Moldavia, but became independent nation seperate from Romania. The entire region including Transylvania/Romania, Wallachia, and Mordavia/Moldova is known for its vampire stories most common the 'Strigoi', but many other kinds as well. Additionally there is Czech, Slovakian, Russian, and even Hungarian influences in Mordavia, or rather a mishmash of Eastern European cultures. *The Czech region of Moravia may also be an influence on the name as well (although that in Czech Republic/Czechia rather than anywhere near Transylvania). Moravia is eastern Czechia and Moldova is eastern Romania. Czechia is northwest of Romania. References Category:Places (QFG4) Category:lands